Snow Sees
by OnTheNightshift
Summary: Snow watches Emma and David at their family dinner and realises Emma is a daddy's girl. Captain Swan and Snowing.


Snow busied herself in the kitchen of the loft, casually wiping sides and preparing pans and cutlery. Neal was finally settled into a routine and was sleeping peacefully for more than two hours at a time in his crib while she was supposedly making dinner for the family, but it was already cooked and waiting. What she was really doing was watching her daughter and her husband in the seating area without trying to make it obvious.

Emma and David were seated side by side, both absorbed into some action movie playing on the television. It was moments like these that made Snow want to cry rivers of happiness. Looking at them both, it was undeniable that they were related. To anyone who didn't know about the cursed age gap issue, they'd probably think they were no doubt brother and sister, but to anyone who mattered, it was clear that Emma was her father's double. They sat the same, thought the same, and in that moment, both laughed the same at something that had happened on the TV. Snow once joked, saying if it wasn't for Emma having her chin, cheeks and eyes, she'd have thought Charming had gave birth to her all on his own.

"You sure you don't want any help?"

David's voice pulled her out of her reverie.

"No, no. Everything's under control" She smiled and he turned back to the television.

Emma's phone rang, pulling them out of their TV trance. Her face seemed to fall a little as she ended the brief conversation.

"That was Henry. He and Killian bumped into Belle on the way back from the docks and Henry's gone to hers for dinner instead." She informed them with a slight pout.

She sat back on the sofa and was automatically pulled into David's side as she rested her head on his shoulder, seeking the welcoming comfort from her father.

Although the news had made her seem sad, Snow couldn't help but soar with glee at the sight of Emma huddled up under David's arm.

It was official.

Emma was a daddy's girl.

Snow knew that she would never let her hold her like that and would no doubt pull away feeling slightly uncomfortable. But Snow wasn't sad or envious. She was proud of her daughter. Although they had no clue who they were before, there was a time when Emma did open up to her and confide in her and she would forever treasure that time, but David hadn't had the chance to connect with his daughter like she had once had, so the fact that Emma was subconsciously seeking her father, was a beautiful thing for Snow to witness. She had no doubt that herself and Emma would be close again, but she knew it would take a bit more time, but until then, she knew she had David and as long as she had one of them, Snow was content.

She spent a few more minutes watching them take in the movie, when the front door opened and Killian walked through holding a bottle of wine in his hand. He nodded and smiled at Snow, and she returned in kind. Looking back over to the living room, she saw Emma's eyes light up at him walking through the door, and without a second thought, was up and out of her seat and her father's embrace, and making her way over to her leather clad boyfriend, pulling him into a hug and a number of hello kisses.

Snow began to prepare the dinner onto plates, still keeping an eye on the others in the room. She saw David's eyes darken a little when his daughter left his side, and saw his protective streak go up a couple of notches as he made his way over to the table, greeting the other man and taking a seat with them at the table.

Snow wasn't stupid. She knew David liked the pirate more than he'd ever care to admit. She knew the real reason behind his behavior. He'd just gotten Emma back properly, only to have to give her away again, in a sense. She could see that a part of him wanted to be the one to protect his daughter and be the one she came to, and he wasn't ready to share that duty yet with another man. Prince Charming was still quite stubborn when it came to his little girl.

Snow placed their dinner on the table and took her seat with the others while Killian poured the wine, talking with Emma and David about his and Henry's adventure that day out on the boats. As they began to tuck into their meal and make small talk, she took one last glance over to her husband and daughter, noticing both of them aimed straight for their mashed potatoes, swirling them in the gravy and shoveling a mouthful down. She shook her head and smiled.

It may not have been their ideal situation. It may not have been what they all wanted. It may have taken a curse and thirty years. But sitting here with her husband, her fully grown daughter with a teenage son of her own, a newborn baby and a centuries old pirate for a future son-in law, Snow thanked her lucky stars and all the fairy godmothers in all the realms. They all finally had what they'd always wanted. A family, and each other. And Snow wouldn't change a single thing for the world.


End file.
